


Fleeting World

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura wanted to leave a beautiful mark on Madoka, an everlasting mark of her love that could last beyond time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with tattoos/tattooing as the kink.

Every time Homura went back in time to that one certain moment, she left nothing of herself behind. The timeline she abandoned continued on as if she had never existed. There were an infinite number of parallel timelines, and she had seen more of them than should've been allowed to any human being.

As she mused, Homura was in her bedroom with Madoka, and Madoka lay upon the bed, her back bare. "Homura-chan, do you have the markers?" she asked.

Homura nodded. "Yes, right here," she answered as she held up an assortment of colorful markers.

The lights were dim and against the window Homura could clearly see raindrops. Outside was storming, but at least in this bedroom there would be peace. She would make sure of that.

Homura got onto the bed behind Madoka. It had been many timelines since she had allowed herself to become close to Madoka, but her loneliness and finally grown too much for her to bear. Fortunately, this timeline was progressing nicely - Madoka had not become a magical girl, and Tomoe Mami and Miki Sayaka were both alive. All that was left was to defeat Walpurgisnacht.

Maybe she would never need to leave a permanent mark on Madoka, but she still desired to do so.

Homura took the tip off the black marker and set the point against Madoka's bare skin. It was a sharp point, though not as sharp as the point of a needle. This would not be permanent, but Homura could imagine that it would be.

Slowly she began to draw on Madoka's back. She had already decided on a design: wings like those of an angel or goddess. Homura would never be able to tell Madoka how much she mattered to her, and she doubted that Madoka would even believe her, but she could at least show a little of her love.

Madoka giggled as Homura continued to trail the marker's tip against her skin. "Homura-chan, that tickles."

"Please hold still," Homura said as she laid her free hand on Madoka's shoulder. "I don't want to make a mistake."

"If you do, you can just wash it off, so don't worry." Madoka laughed again. "It's not like you're giving me a tattoo."

"No, it's not…" Homura muttered. Even a tattoo wouldn't be permanent if she had to reset time again. Nothing could last forever, not until she broke free of this maze she was trapped in.

The moment she managed to save Madoka from her destiny would be the moment they were finally free.

Once Homura was done with the outline of the wings, she began to draw in the feathers, and she alternated between the black marker and the white one. These wings would cover most of Madoka's back, as she deserved only the most beautiful wings to fly with. Her wings should be as vast as the sky itself, and the whole world would be open to her.

Madoka squirmed and giggled often, but never enough to disturb Homura. If this marker were actually a tattooing needle, how would Madoka react? Would she be scared, or would she trust Homura? Had the idea of a tattoo even ever occurred to her?

Homura tried to imagine holding a tattooing needle, a brand new one meant only for Madoka. It would probably vibrate and hum in her hand, and as she inked Madoka's skin she would have to keep opening small packets of ink, but it would all be worth it. She could almost feel her marker piercing Madoka's soft skin like a needle, leaving an elegant mark - Homura's mark of love.

A beautiful tattoo that could last several timelines would be best, but if Homura succeeded in saving Madoka in this timeline, she would be content with just marking Madoka with this façade of a tattoo.

Lightning flashed, and with it came a loud crack of thunder. Startled, Madoka almost jerked up, but Homura held her down. "It's only thunder, Madoka," she said. "It's all right, I promise."

Madoka let out an awkward laugh. "I know, I know," she replied. She was trying to force her voice to remain steady, but Homura saw her bare shoulders shaking slightly. "I’m just worried. You told me that one dangerous witch will come during a storm, and what if…"

"I will take care of it," Homura said firmly. "Stay with your family, and you will be safe."

Madoka was silent for a moment. "I wish there was something I could do…" she whispered.

Homura smiled softly. "Just take care of yourself, that's all you need to do," she said, and then she set her marker to Madoka's skin once more. "Now let me finish. If you really had wings, you could simply fly away to safety."

"But I wouldn't want to leave you behind, Homura-chan," Madoka replied, and a smile returned to her lips.

Homura said nothing as she resumed drawing the feathers on Madoka's wings, and she continued on in silence. The only pain she would be willing to inflict on Madoka would be the pain of tattooing, but only if Madoka was willing. She would try to be as gentle as possible, and she would stop every time Madoka asked her to. The wings might take days to finish, but she would cherish every moment of those days.

She inhaled a deep breath as she willed her hand to remain steady. If she wanted to give Madoka a real tattoo, she would have to steel her nerves even more. No mistakes would be allowed, as she would never forgive herself if she blemished Madoka's skin. Anything permanent had to be perfect.

But while a tattoo would be more permanent than simply drawing on skin, Homura wanted something more, a mark that would last beyond time, a mark that would always remind Madoka of Homura's love for her, no matter how often she reset time.

It was growing harder and harder for Homura to accept the fact that Madoka forgot about her every time she failed to save her. If only there really was some way for Madoka to always remember her…

Homura finished the last feather and she set down her markers to observe her handiwork. The wings covered most of Madoka's back, and Homura had only make a few mistakes. It almost hurt to imagine that one day Madoka would have to wash off her new wings. A real tattoo wouldn't be washed away so easily, she thought. "Madoka, I'm done," she said finally.

"Oh, I want to see!" Madoka exclaimed. "Do you have a mirror?"

Homura had two mirrors, and she handed one to Madoka. "Here, Madoka," she said.

Madoka accepted the small mirror and held it so that she could she the reflection of her back in Homura's mirror. "They're so pretty, Homura-chan…" she said, her eyes wide in awe.

"If it were a tattoo, these wings would almost be real, and then you could be free," Homura said. Madoka deserved the wings of a goddess, and if she had them, she would never be in danger again.

"I don't really need to be free," Madoka argued as she sat up, and she turned to face Homura. "But if I had wings, we could fly together, just the two of us."

"Oh, Madoka…" Homura wrapped her arms around Madoka's shoulders and pulled her close. In all the timelines she had been through, this was the closest she had gotten to Madoka. Just to touch her like this was enough to make her happy.

Madoka returned Homura's embrace and played with her dark hair. "If I were to get a tattoo, you'd be the only one I trust to give it to me," she whispered into Homura's ear.

Tears began to form in Homura's eyes. "Thank you, Madoka…" was all she could say, and she then pressed her lips against Madoka's.

No one else would see Madoka's wings, and they wouldn't last forever, but in this moment Homura was content.


End file.
